creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
There ain't no justice Kapitel 6: Zerschmetterling
Hier geht es zum Inhaltsverzeichnis von: There ain't no justice ______________________________________________________________________________________ Kapitel 6: Zerschmetterling Nox sichtete zum dritten Mal das Bildmaterial der Folter. Irina schlief seit Tagen, vollgepumpt mit Schmerzmitteln, damit sie sich schneller von den Verletzungen erholte. In seiner Erinnerung erlebte der Killer die Szene erneut, hörte ihre süßen Schreie und gab sich noch einmal der Erreso gung hin. Sein Smartphone klingelte und unterbrach ihn rüde. „Rechtsanwaltskanzlei Radek, was kann ich für Sie tun?“ Die vertraute, gelangweilte Stimme des Kontaktes meldete sich. „Der gemeinsame Geschäftspartner hat soeben das Zusatz-Formular zu Paragraph 5, Absatz 1 eingereicht, zusammen mit einem Änderungswunsch für Paragraph 3, Absatz 2.“ „Ich habe verstanden.“ „Bei der Umsetzung wird Ihnen weiterhin freie Hand gewährt.“ Nox bleckte am anderen Ende der Leitung die Zähne. „Der Geschäftspartner wird zufrieden sein.“ „Ich darf mich empfehlen.“ Ein Knacken und das Besetzt-Zeichen drangen aus dem Lautsprecher. Nox‘ Blick wanderte zurück zum Bildschirm. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass sein Auftraggeber langsam das Interesse verlor, doch die Bestätigung erfüllte ihn mit Bedauern. Wehmütig verfasste er seinen Bericht zum Status quo, fügte ausgewählte Bilder der Folter an, ergänzte ihn um die Vorbereitungen für das Ableben der Klientin und berechnete noch etwas extra, da er bereits mit dem Standard-Verfahren begonnen hatte, was nun hinfällig war, weil der Auftraggeber sich mit Paragraph 3, Absatz 2 für „Tod durch Unfall“ entschieden hatte. Tatsächlich geschah es häufiger, dass Neulinge in diesem Gewerbe sich umentschieden, was die Art und Weise des Ablebens ihrer Zielpersonen betraf. Solch amateurhaftes Verhalten beobachtete der Killer bei vielen unerfahrenen Auftraggebern. Er räumte sich großzügig drei Tage Vorbereitungszeit ein und bedauerte immer mehr das bevorstehende Ende. Nox hätte gerne einen Arbeitsunfall gestellt, doch er hatte Irinas Job bereits gekündigt, sodass er auf häusliche Situationen ausweichen musste. Immer, wenn er richtig in Fahrt kam, verloren die Auftraggeber das Interesse. Welch‘ grausame, ungerechte Welt, seufzte er. Blieb noch Paragraph 5. Die Verzögerung ging mutmaßlich auf die Mehrkosten zurück, der Killer hatte viel früher mit dem Formular gerechnet, auch wenn sich sein Interesse in Grenzen hielt. Seine Vorlieben erstreckten sich auf andere Bereiche. Gleichgültig fischte er einen mittelgroßen Kalender aus seiner Sporttasche. Es war die Art Kalender, die man an die Wand hängte und von oben nach unten blätterte, mit einem romantischen Landschaftsfoto und einer Lebensweisheit darunter. Der Monat bestand aus einer Tabelle, die jedem Tag ein Kästchen mit Platz für persönliche Eintragungen einräumte. Der Killer nahm einen Stift zur Hand und notierte eine Wunschliste aus dem Gedächtnis. Die letzten Worte waren noch nicht ganz getrocknet, da betrat er bereits das Schlafzimmer. Ein versonnenes Lächeln legte sich über seine Lippen, als er die schlafende Frau betrachtete. Sie lag auf dem Rücken, die Hände zu beiden Seiten an die Bettpfosten gefesselt, um jedes unerwünschte Verhalten zu unterbinden. Die Decke war ein Stück heruntergerutscht, darunter lugten weiße Mullbinden hervor. Ihre gefesselten Füße blieben darunter verborgen. Wie sie dalag, mit ausgebreiteten Armen, den Kopf zur Seite geneigt und den friedfertigen Ausdruck des Schlafes auf dem blassen Gesicht, erinnerte sie ihn an eine Ikone. Eine Weile lauschte er dem regelmäßigen Geräusch ihres Atems, bevor er sie mit fester Stimme aus dem Schlummer riss. „Wachen Sie auf.“ Er rüttelte sanft an ihrer Schulter, um den durch Medikamente vertieften Schlaf zu durchdringen. „Wachen Sie auf, ich habe eine Überraschung für Sie.“ Irina warf den Kopf gequält von einer Seite auf die andere, öffnete mit einem schmerzerfüllten Seufzen langsam die Augen und sah den Killer mit leerem Blick an. Die Angst war verschwunden, doch Nox wusste, dass er sie jederzeit zu neuem Leben erwecken konnte. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und warf einen betont langen Blick in den Kalender, bevor er das Wort erneut ergriff: „Ich fürchte, unsere gemeinsame Zeit neigt sich dem Ende entgegen. Aber es gibt noch so viel, was ich mit Ihnen anstellen möchte, auch wenn die Zeit knapp wird. Ich habe einen Kalender vorbereitet, der einen Teil meiner Wünsche für die nächsten Tage enthält, bevor ich Sie -“, er legte eine Pause ein, um ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zu schenken, „- leider terminieren muss.“ Es blitzte kurz in Irinas Augen auf, dann trug sie wieder den gleichgültigen Ausdruck zur Schau. Nox drehte ihr den Kalender zu, damit sie die Einträge lesen konnte, die er mit akkurater Handschrift für die einzelnen Tage vorgenommen hatte. Unaufgefordert kommentierte er den Plan: „Heute werden wir nur ein wenig mit Wasser planschen. Ich möchte Ihnen schließlich die Gelegenheit bieten, sich noch ein letztes Mal zu erholen, bevor wir zum Endspurt kommen, wie man so schön sagt. Für morgen habe ich mir etwas Besonderes überlegt. Es ist eine Spielart der chinesischen Akupunktur, die kaum bekannt ist, aber sehr wirkungsvoll im Ergebnis, dank einer kleinen Variation meinerseits.“ Er deutete mit dem Finger auf das nachfolgende Tages-Kästchen und fuhr so gelassen fort, als plante er einen Urlaubsausflug: „An diesem Tag möchte ich mit Ihnen die Wirkung von Strom auf den menschlichen Körper austesten. Ich bin sicher, dass dies sehr unterhaltsam werden wird.“ Er unterbrach seinen Vortrag, denn auf Irinas Gesicht zeichnete sich nun stiller Hass ab. Obwohl sie weiterhin beharrlich schwieg, sprach ihr zorniger Blick Bände. Nox lachte amüsiert. „Ja, Sie haben richtig gelesen. Mein Auftraggeber bezahlt viel Geld dafür, damit ich Sie am letzten Tag vergewaltige.“ Er erhob sich wieder, um den Kalender in Irinas Blickrichtung, gegenüber des Bettes, an die Wand zu hängen. „Möchten Sie vielleicht einen letzten Wunsch äußern?“ wollte der Killer wissen und schenkte Irina, die beinahe vor unterdrückter Wut zu platzen schien, ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Sie haben noch genug Zeit für einen aufwendigeren Wunsch, ein angemessenes Abschlussessen beispielsweise, oder möchten Sie noch einmal das Grab Ihres Verlobten besuchen?“ Irina presste die Lippen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, langsam färbten sich ihre Wangen rot. „Nach so einer intensiven Geschäftsbeziehung wäre es bedauerlich, wenn ich Ihnen nur eine letzte Zigarette anbieten könnte. Aber, Sie sagen ja gar nichts, habe ich Sie auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt? Mir scheint, dass Sie ein wenig Ruhe brauchen, um sich mit dem Bevorstehenden anzufreunden.“ Nox kehrte an Irinas Seite zurück und zauberte eine Spritze aus dem Nachtschränkchen. Irina lag zitternd, mit tränenden Augen und hochrotem Kopf vor ihm. Der Killer schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Die Luft anzuhalten ist ein uralter Trick, der noch nie funktioniert hat. Selbst wenn Sie es schaffen, in Ohnmacht zu fallen, wird ihr Körper seinem natürlichen Überlebenswillen folgen, und Sie können nicht verhindern, dass Ihre Lungen sich mit frischer Luft füllen werden. Entspannen Sie sich ein wenig, danach wird es Ihnen leichter fallen, sich mit dem Unausweichlichen abzufinden.“ Die Nadel der Spritze drang sanft in Irinas Armbeuge, eine angenehme Mattigkeit breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus und störte ihre Konzentration, sodass sie keuchend Luft holte. Nox streichelte sanft ihre Wange, Irina versuchte nach ihm zu beißen, doch die Droge verlangsamte ihre Bewegungen, und es blieb bei dem Versuch. „Kämpferisch bis zum bitteren Ende, ich bin beinahe stolz, mein kleiner Schmetterling.“ hauchte er ihr ins Ohr, bevor er sie mit dem Kalender alleine ließ. ~ Irinas Blick haftete auf dem großen „X“, welches das vierte Kästchen, von heute an gerechnet, zur Gänze ausfüllte. Drei Tage Folter, am vierten sollte sie sterben. Dann entdeckte sie die Lebensweisheit unter dem Landschaftsfoto. If today was perfect, there would be no need for tomorrow. Ein bitteres Lachen stieg in ihr hoch, doch die Lähmung verwandelte es in ein kraftloses Seufzen. Sie driftete eine ungewisse Zeit lang ohne Empfindung am Rande des Schlafes entlang, bis Nox zurückkehrte. Irina hatte den Eindruck, unter derselben Droge zu stehen wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, doch ihre Sinne arbeiteten mit ungewohnter Schärfe. Die Verletzungen der Folter brannten heiß unter den Verbänden, und die Haut spannte und ziepte, als der Killer die wehrlose Frau von den Fesseln befreite und ins Badezimmer trug. Die Badewanne war voller Wasser, das leicht trüb wirkte. Eiswürfel schwammen darin. „Ich hoffe, Sie können immer noch die Luft anhalten“, begann Nox mit einem hämischen Grinsen, „Andernfalls dürfte dies hier sehr unangenehm werden.“ Irina hätte ihn gern angeschrien, ihn geschlagen, oder wenigstens in seinem Griff gestrampelt, doch die Droge versagte ihr jede Gegenwehr. Ohne Warnung tauchte der Killer sie unter. Das eisige Wasser biss mit tausend Zähnen in ihre Haut, der Kälteschock schnürte ihr den Hals zu. Jede einzelne Verletzung brannte gleichzeitig wie Feuer, dann zog Nox sie an den Haaren wieder hoch, damit sie nicht ertrank. Undeutlich registrierte sie die Überschwemmung vor der Wanne und das nasse T- Shirt des Killers. Sie versuchte das Wasser aus den Augen zu blinzeln, doch es brannte ungewöhnlich stark, Tränen verschleierten ihre Sicht. Ein salziger Geschmack breitete sich auf ihrer Zunge aus, als sie träge versuchte, etwas zu sagen. Wieder glitzerte Gier in seinen Augen, er lächelte süffisant. „Ich fürchte, ich vergaß zu erzählen, dass ich Ihren Salz-Vorrat für dieses Bad aufgebraucht habe.“ Irina keuchte schwach und japste nach Luft, ihre Arme baumelten nutzlos an der Seite herab. Wenn der Killer sie losließ, würde sie einfach untergehen. Selbst zum Schimpfen oder Schreien war sie zu schwach, doch ihr Blick musste Nox genug über die Qualen, die sie litt, verraten haben, denn seine Gesichtszüge wurden weich, bevor er sie mit einem versonnenen Seufzen erneut untertauchte. Immer und immer wieder, bis sie glaubte, ertrinken oder erfrieren zu müssen. Irgendwann verlor sie sich in Dunkelheit. Seit Stunden lag Irina gefesselt im Bett. Die Lichtflecken der Sonne wanderten langsam über die Tapete; wenn sie sich genau konzentrierte, dann konnte sie die langsame Bewegung sehen. Aber sie starrte auf den Kalender mit dem „X“, das ihren Todestag verkündete. Alles andere verblasste daneben, selbst die Ankündigung der Vergewaltigung. Nox hatte falsch gelegen mit der Vermutung, sie sei darüber in Rage geraten, tatsächlich war es das Datum des Tages, an dem sie sterben sollte. Sie starrte so heftig auf die Ziffern, dass sie vor ihren Augen zu tanzen begannen: Silvester. Wieviel Zeit war vergangen, seit er sich in ihr Leben gedrängt hatte? War es Sommer oder schon Herbst gewesen? Wie konnte sie Weihnachten verpasst haben? Was war aus ihrem Job geworden? Warum hatte nicht einmal Anita angerufen und sich nach ihrem Befinden erkundigt? Aber die Antwort kannte sie bereits. Nox hatte sicher für alles einen Plan, kannte für jede Frage die richtige Antwort und wusste für jedes Problem eine Lösung. Dennoch erschien es ihr ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit zu sein, dass niemand, nicht einmal die Nachbarn, etwas bemerkt haben sollten. Man traf sich schließlich hin und wieder im Treppenflur. Ihr Fehlen musste doch auffallen, oder nicht? Was es möglich, dass wirklich niemand sie vermisste? Und wenn dem so war, wäre es da nicht besser, einfach abzutreten und dieser ignoranten, gleichgültigen Welt den Rücken zu kehren? Etwas in ihr wehrte sich gegen diesen Gedanken. Ein kleiner Teil von ihr war noch nicht bereit aufzugeben, es war derselbe Teil, der den unbändigen Hass auf den Killer in sich aufgesogen hatte, wie ein trockener Schwamm, den man in heißes Wasser warf. Der Killer konnte es genauso gut eingefädelt haben, dass niemand sie vermisste. Kranker Bastard. Diese Nummer mit dem Kalender zog er nur ab, damit sie sich zu Tode fürchtete. Tanj, die Zeit zum Fürchten war lange vorbei, sie fühlte nur noch Hass. Hass auf die grausame Welt, Hass auf sich selbst, weil sie einen Großteil ihres Lebens die verklärten Märchen vom gütigen Gott geglaubt hatte, der entweder die Hände in den Schoß legte und zusah, wie man sie quälte, oder aber einfach nur eine Erfindung der menschlichen Sehnsucht nach Gerechtigkeit war, die niemals existiert hatte. Was auch zutraf, es lief immer wieder auf dasselbe Ergebnis hinaus. Egal was nach dem Leben kam, es könnte unmöglich noch schlimmer werden. Das Sterben war so lange ein Teil ihres Lebens und der Arbeit gewesen, dass sie keine Angst mehr vor dem Tod empfand. Die Tatsache, dass ein fremder Mensch sich anmaßte, über ihren Tod zu entscheiden, und sich feige hinter einem Auftragsmörder versteckte, das war es, was an ihr nagte, sie zur Weißglut trieb und ihr keine Ruhe gönnte. Warum sollte sie unbedingt an Silvester sterben? Wo war sie gewesen, als alle anderen Weihnachten gefeiert hatten? Irinas Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, stundenlang, während die Sonnenflecken langsam weiter über die Tapete wanderten. Irgendwann unterbrach der Killer diese Endlosschleife und holte sie zu seiner angekündigten Folter ab. Er hatte den Wohnzimmertisch auf den Rücken gedreht, damit er Irina waagerecht zwischen die Tischbeine hängen konnte. Ihre Fesseln wurden durch Gewebeklebeband ersetzt, welches scharf in ihre Haut schnitt, sobald das ganze Gewicht auf Hand- und Fußgelenken lastete. Nox erklärte ihr die Wirkung seiner Technik, während er die Nadeln auf einem Tablett vorbereitete. Er tauchte die Spitzen in ein Einmachglas mit angesetztem Öl, auf dessen Grund kleine Chilischoten schwammen. „Capsaicin reizt die Rezeptoren, die allgemein für Hitze und Schmerzempfinden zuständig sind“, dozierte er, „Dadurch entsteht im Körper das typische Brennen, das man von scharfen Speisen kennt.“ Er warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu, sie starrte böse zurück. Der Knebel verhinderte ohnehin jede Antwort, die ihr in den Sinn gekommen wäre. „Dieses Öl habe ich nur für Sie mit Habanero-Chilischoten angesetzt.“, er lächelte kurz böse und stach die erste Nadel in Irinas Haut. Zunächst geschah nichts, doch dann breitete sich ein infernalisches Brennen und Jucken um die Nadel herum aus, ein Gefühl, als hätte man ihr Fleisch mit rotglühendem Metall versengt. Sie brüllte in den Knebel. Weitere Nadeln folgten. Dieses Mal hatte er keine Runden angekündigt, sodass sie nicht spekulieren konnte, wie lange sie den Schmerz ertragen musste, doch er zählte laut die Nadeln mit, die er in ihre Haut stach. „Nummer 18.“ Irinas Hass explodierte mit jeder neuen Schmerzwelle. „Nummer 30.“ Ihre Schreie gingen in ein kraftloses Wimmern über, während sie wünschte, endlich ohnmächtig zu werden. „Nummer 42.“ Sie trieb durch lodernde Flammen. „Nummer 51.“ Filmriss. Wieder erwachte Irina gefesselt im Bett. Die Sonne war einem trüben Grau gewichen. Regen trommelte an die Fensterscheibe, und sie lauschte dem monotonen Geräusch. Sie fühlte sich hundeelend, die Haut war wund, berührungsempfindlich, und kleine Pusteln hatten sich um die Einstichstellen gebildet, sodass ihr Körper aussah, als habe sie in Brennnesseln gebadet. Die Verletzungen der Flagellation hatte der Killer überraschenderweise verschont und sie schienen nach der Salzwasser-Folter schneller zu heilen, denn sie waren nun vollständig verschorft, und sie fühlte die raue Oberfläche an den Verbänden ziepen. Wenig später erlaubte ihr Nox, wie üblich, einen Besuch der sanitären Anlagen. Irina schleppte sich aus eigener Kraft zum Bad, verfolgt von dem feixenden Killer. Jede Bewegung bereitete ihr unerträgliche Qualen, doch sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Seine Worte prallten an ihr ab, sie nahm gerade so zur Kenntnis, dass er sprach. Dann schloss sie die Badezimmertür hinter sich. Einen tiefen Atemzug lang lehnte sie an der Tür, bevor sie die Kraft aufbrachte, sich weiter zum Klo zu schleppen. Wenn sie doch nur etwas tun könnte, um Widerstand zu leisten. Es machte sie rasend, dem Killer so ausgeliefert zu sein. Hass stieg in ihr auf. Es war immer noch ein ungewohntes Gefühl, doch sehr befriedigend, angesichts der erduldeten Pein. Irinas Blick schweifte durch den Raum, glitt über Shampoo- Flaschen, die Seifenablage, Zahnbürste und Rasierschaum. Die Marke war ihr unbekannt, die Dose musste von Nox stammen. Ob er auch seine Rasierklingen hier lagerte? Befanden sich ihre eigenen Rasierklingen noch im Spiegelschrank? Irina warf einen prüfenden Blick in das Möbel, nur um enttäuscht zu werden. Dann wühlte sie durch das Sortierkörbchen auf der Ablage und fand, entgegen aller Erwartungen, eine alte, fast stumpfe Nagelschere, die sie bereits vor Jahren ausgemustert, aber nie weggeschmissen hatte. Intuitiv verbarg sie die Schere zwischen den Wicklungen des Verbandes, der die größeren Verletzungen auf Bauch und Rücken verbarg. Wie mochte ihre Haut wohl aussehen? Würde sie Narben zurückbehalten? Unsinnige Sorgen, wo sie doch übermorgen sterben sollte. Wut kochte unvermittelt in ihr hoch, und sie ballte die Fäuste, schlug mehrmals hart gegen die geflieste Wand und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Nein! Diesen Sieg gönnte sie dem Killer nicht! Lieber freiwillig und selbstbestimmt abtreten, als sich nach den Spielregeln dieses Bastards ermorden zu lassen! Mit zitternden Fingern fummelte sie die Schere wieder aus dem Verband. Entweder jetzt, oder nie. Dies war womöglich ihre einzige Chance. Sie holte tief Luft, richtete das spitze Ende der Nagelschere auf ihren Hals und holte aus. Im selben Moment schwang die Tür auf, Nox erfasste die Situation im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, war mit einem Satz bei ihr und schlug mit der flachen Hand nach Irinas Faust. Die Schere schrammte haarscharf, aber ungefährlich an der Halsschlagader vorbei und flog klirrend davon. Der Killer versetzte ihr eine Ohrfeige, die sie von den Füßen riss, doch er hielt sie gleichzeitig fest, um sie kommentarlos zurück ins Schlafzimmer zu schleifen und erneut ans Bett zu fesseln. Er zwang ihr den Knebel wieder zwischen die Zähne und betrachtete sie mit einem messerscharfen Lächeln. „Netter Versuch“, feixte Nox, „Aber nicht gut genug, mein kleiner Schmetterling.“ Irina versuchte ihn mit Blicken zu erstechen. Ihre Wange brannte heiß, doch der Schmerz war nichts, im Vergleich zu der Folter. „So wütend? Wie amüsant. Aber dem Lauf der Dinge vorzugreifen, erlaube ich nicht. Alles zu seiner Zeit.“ Sie antwortete mit einem zornigen Laut, der verzerrt und gedämpft durch den Knebel drang. Nox lachte belustigt: „Ich hole Sie dann später“, kehrte ihr den Rücken zu und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Eine Weile konnte sie ihn in der Wohnung werkeln und rumoren hören, während er wieder die vertraute harmonische Melodie vor sich hin pfiff. Verzweifelt zerrte Irina an den Fesseln, die nur wenige Zentimeter Spielraum boten. Das rechte Handgelenk pochte schmerzhaft, mit dieser Hand hatte sie gegen die Wand geschlagen. Es war auch diese Hand gewesen, die sie sich vor kurzer Zeit erst verstaucht hatte. Das Handgelenk schwoll recht schnell an und drückte schmerzhaft gegen die Fessel. Es gab nichts, was sie hätte tun können, und so schloss sie die Augen. Das große „X“ auf dem Kalender schien sie zu belauern, und sie bildete sich ein, dass ihr Herzschlag einen langsamen Countdown zu zählen begann. Danach fiel es ihr schwer, sich auf äußere Reize zu konzentrieren. Irgendwann fand sie sich im Wohnzimmer an einen Stuhl gefesselt wieder. Verwirrt fragte sie sich, wann der Killer sie geholt hatte, doch sie erinnerte sich nicht. Auch an die Folter konnte sie sich später nicht mehr erinnern. Wenn sie daran zurückdachte, tauchten nur verschwommene Eindrücke in ihr auf. Eine Vielzahl von Drähten, die mit zweckentfremdeten EKG-Elektroden verbunden waren, Nox Stimme, die wieder Runde um Runde zählte, krampfende Muskeln. Filmriss. Als Irina das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, lag sie wieder im Bett. Die Sonne malte erneut helle Flecken auf die Tapete. Der Kalender hatte sich verändert. Die vergangen Tage waren fein säuberlich abgehakt worden. Jetzt war nur noch „Vergewaltigung“ und das große „X“ offen. Irina schnaubte. Nach allem, was der Killer ihr schon angetan hatte, sollte er nicht glauben, dass sie sich davor fürchtete. Es war ohnehin belanglos, sie würde morgen sterben. Was auch immer er ihr heute antun mochte, morgen wäre alles vorbei. Sie rutschte in den Fesseln ein wenig hin und her, um ohne Verrenkung einen Blick aus dem Fenster zu werfen. Jeder Muskel, den sie bewegte, protestierte schmerzhaft, doch der blasse, blaue Winterhimmel war die Mühe wert. Sicher war dies das letzte Mal, dass sie den Himmel sah. Ihre Augen sogen sich an dem kleinen Ausschnitt blassen Blaus in ihrem Schlafzimmerfenster fest. Ihr Herz zählte weiter den stummen Countdown. Wenig später platze Nox in diese kontemplative Stimmung. Er löste Irinas Fesseln, nahm ihr den Knebel ab und half ihr ins Wohnzimmer, weil sie kaum gehen konnte. Obgleich sie sich nicht an die Folter erinnerte, ihr Körper litt unter den Nachwirkungen. Ein reich gedeckter Frühstückstisch erwartete sie. Verwirrt starrte sie das Frühstücksei an, als sei es etwas Abnormes, was nicht in diese Welt passte. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie vor Monaten einen anderen Frühstückstisch genauso angestarrt hatte, doch es kam ihr vor wie die Erinnerung an einen verblassenden Traum. Der Killer machte eine einladende Geste, während er um den Tisch herum zu seinem Platz wanderte: „Sehen Sie dies als Wertschätzung meinerseits für die angenehme Zusammenarbeit. Ich bedaure, dass der Auftrag morgen zum Abschluss kommt.“ Irina rührte sich nicht. Sie lachte irritiert, doch es klang mehr wie ein Husten. Nach ungezählten Tagen, in denen sie ihre Stimme nicht mehr zum Reden gebraucht hatte, klang sie fremd in ihren Ohren, als sie sagte: „Ich frage mich, ob Ihnen die Ironie bewusst ist. Für Sie mag das eine Art Geschäftsessen sein, aber für mich geht es um Leben und Tod.“ Er schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Genau genommen geht es nur um den Tod. Es erscheint Ihnen nur deshalb ironisch, weil Sie ihn noch nicht akzeptiert haben.“ Irina fühlte ihre Knie weich werden und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl. Nox schien dies als Zustimmung zu werten, denn er reichte ihr den Brötchenkorb. Unfähig die Einladung auszuschlagen, griff sie eines und stellte fest, dass es noch warm war. Ihr rechtes Handgelenk protestierte dabei. Es war immer noch stark geschwollen und fühlte sich heiß an. Der Killer fuhr fort: „Ich mache Ihnen gewiss keinen Vorwurf, es ist menschlich, die eigene Sterblichkeit zu verdrängen. Sie jedoch haben in der kurzen Zeit, die wir mit einander hatten, große Fortschritte in diese Richtung gemacht.“ Sie sah ihn verständnislos an, sodass Nox sich zu einer Erklärung genötigt fühlte: „Es verhält sich ähnlich wie bei der Trauerbewältigung. Sie haben geleugnet, gekämpft und die Schuld bei anderen gesucht. Hätten wir noch ein wenig mehr Zeit, so wäre ich mir sicher, dass Sie ihre Sterblichkeit hinnehmen würden. An diesem Punkt wären die Umstände Ihres Todes irrelevant.“ „Niemals!“, ereiferte sich Irina, „Die Umstände des Todes sind niemals irrelevant!“ Der Killer bedachte sie mit einem belustigten Blick: „Warum glauben Sie das?“ „Na, jemandem, der ermordet wurde, hat man gewaltsam die Zukunft geraubt, all die Momente, die noch hätten sein können.“ „Gilt das nicht auch für die Opfer von Unfällen, oder Krankheiten?“, schmunzelte Nox. „Das ist doch willkürlicher Zufall, ob man in einen tödlichen Unfall verwickelt wird, oder tödlich erkrankt, im Gegensatz zu einem vorsätzlichen Mord. Der Mörder trifft eine Entscheidung, aber er könnte sich genauso gut anders entscheiden“, verteidigte Irina trotzig ihren Standpunkt. „Ihr Argument ist wirklich nicht schlecht, doch Sie vernachlässigen die Grundlage, die Basis, auf der Menschen sich willentlich entschließen zu morden. Tee?“ Ohne auf die Antwort zu warten, füllte er Irinas Tasse, dann fuhr er fort, „Emotionen sind ein mächtiger Antrieb, der nur allzu oft in zwanghafte Besessenheit führt. Für einen Besessenen gibt es keine anderen Alternativen, als zu tun, was er tun muss. Seien Sie ehrlich. Ihre eigenen Gefühle haben Ihnen die nötige Ausdauer verliehen, um bis jetzt durchzuhalten. Bei meinen Auftraggebern geht es schließlich auch nur um Gefühle: Habgier, die Angst vor gelüfteten Geheimnissen und natürlich Rache.“ Er lächelte und wirkte wieder wie ein Raubtier, das auf Beute lauerte. Irina schwieg. Der Duft des Tees stieg ihr in die Nase. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie einen guten Tee in den letzten Tagen vermisst hatte. Sie rührte Zucker und Milch unter und nippte versonnen an dem heißen Getränk. „Es bleibt unmoralisch“, setzte sie noch einmal schwach zu einer Verteidigung an. Der Killer schnaubte. „Kommen Sie, nur weil die meisten Menschen das Ein-mal-Eins gelernt haben, benutzen sie ihren Verstand noch lange nicht für moralische Entscheidungen. Sie wissen doch aus eigener Erfahrung, wie heiß Gefühle brennen können, wer will sich in so einer Situation schon der kalten Vernunft anvertrauen? Im Übrigen wissen wir beide, dass die moralischen Vorstellungen der Gesellschaft dem Wandel der Zeit und regionalen Differenzen unterworfen sind. Nach diesem Gesichtspunkt könnte jede unmoralische Tat mit dem Hinweis gerechtfertigt werden, man fühle sich einer anderen Gesellschaft zugehörig, in der das eigene Verhalten zum guten Ton gehöre.“ Irina blickte in ihre Tasse, als könne sie dort eine schlagfertige Antwort finden. „Welche Gefühle haben Sie bewegt, Auftragskiller zu werden?“, fragte sie schließlich und wagte einen offenen Blick in sein Gesicht. Nox lachte belustigt. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich habe keine Gewissensbisse beim Töten und kann nebenbei durch die Arbeit meine sadistischen Neigungen ausleben.“ Er grinste sie gierig an. Irina schauderte, obwohl ihr bewusst war, dass Nox dies mit Absicht tat. Verärgert über ihre eigene Reaktion antwortete sie mit triefendem Sarkasmus: „Na, herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Traumberuf.“ Der Killer hob seine Tasse und nickte ihr süffisant zu. Als er sie wieder abgestellt hatte, fragte er: „Haben Sie keinen Hunger? Sie haben noch gar nichts gegessen.“ „Das Gespräch ist mir wohl auf den Magen geschlagen“, konterte Irina säuerlich, obwohl sich ihr Magen knurrend zu Wort meldete. „Lassen Sie sich Zeit, der Tag ist noch lang, und Sie werden Ihre Kräfte brauchen.“ Irina brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Es kam so unvorbereitet über sie, völlig unangemessen und fehl am Platz, doch sie konnte es nicht unterdrücken. Es fühlte sich unsagbar befreiend an. Für einen winzigen Moment blitzte Verwirrung in den Augen des Killers auf. Irina kämpfte um ihre Beherrschung, bis sie Schluckauf bekam. Schließlich kicherte sie mit erstickter Stimme: „Ich wusste, dass Sie das sagen würden.“ Sie angelte nach der Butter. „Ich will Sie ja nicht enttäuschen“, fügte sie gehässig hinzu. Später lag sie wieder gefesselt und geknebelt im Bett, zum Warten verdammt, mit dem Blick auf den Kalender und die Sonnenflecken, die langsam über die Tapete wanderten. Der psychologische Effekt, den Nox mit seiner Ankündigung erzielen wollte, stellte sich allmählich ein. Ihr Magen krampfte sich in Erwartung dessen, was ihr bevorstand, zusammen, während sie versuchte, die Gedanken auf etwas anderes zu fokussieren. Leise summte sie etwas von Leonard Cohen vor sich hin, ohne, dass es ihr wirklich bewusst war. She tied you to a kitchen chair She broke your throne and she cut your hair And from your lips she drew the Halleluja. Schwere Schritte näherten sich, und Nox betrat das Schlafzimmer. Er bedachte sie mit einem prüfenden Blick. In seinen Augen lag ein gefährlicher Glanz. Irina starrte zurück, hoffte, dass sie ihre aufkeimende Angst unter der Wut verbergen konnte. But remember when I moved in you and the holy dove was moving too and from your lips he drew the Halleluja.' Nox zog sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und ließ es achtlos neben sich auf den Boden fallen. Irinas Blick streifte mit wachsender Übelkeit das ausgeprägte Muskelspiel seines Oberkörpers. There’s a blace of light in every word It doesn’t matter witch you heard The holy, or the broken Halleluja.' Er knöpfte seine Jeans auf, beiläufig, als würde er sich in der Garderobe eines Kleidergeschäftes befinden und dies wäre bereits die fünfte Hose, die er anprobierte. Irina starrte so finster auf seine Erektion, als könne sie den Penis durch Blicke zum Erschlaffen bringen. Plötzlich war er über ihr. Unstillbares Verlangen brannte in seinem Blick. Er nahm ihr den Knebel ab und flüsterte: „Jetzt werde ich dir wirklich weh tun.“ ~ Nox knallte den Putzmittelschrank zu, tigerte knurrend, wie eine eingesperrte Raubkatze, durch die Wohnung und setzte sich an den Laptop. Zum Teufel mit der Klientin! So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert. Ein solch gravierender Fehler, nach so vielen Jahren erfolgreicher Arbeit. Selbst den Besten mochte mal das Kondom reißen, aber doch nicht auf dem Höhepunkt! Er hatte Spuren in seiner Klientin hinterlassen. So kurz vor der Eliminierung war dies ein riesiges Problem. Was immer er auch tun mochte, wenn er sicher gehen wollte, keine Hinweise auf sich zu hinterlassen, so würde er im Zweifelsfall doch Hinweise auf Ungereimtheiten hinterlassen. Im Putzmittelschrank hatte er nur Bleiche finden können, das war durchaus zuverlässig, aber leicht bei einer Obduktion nachzuweisen. Es würde Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Andere Mittel, die seinem Zweck dienlich waren, gab es in diesem Haushalt nicht. Er konnte schlecht am Tag der Eliminierung in eine Apotheke spazieren und Spermizid kaufen. Wenn die Polizei nachforschte, würde sie mit etwas Glück auch noch eine Aufnahme aus dem Getränkemarkt auftreiben. Das Ereignis lag mehrere Monate zurück und war damit besonders verdächtig. Nox machte seinem Ärger mit einem neuerlichen, wütenden Knurren Luft, während er am Laptop saß und nach einem hilfreichen Kontakt für diesen Fall suchte. Er war der Beste, weil ihm keine Fehler unterliefen. Weil ihm keine Fehler unterliefen, war er bei der Polizei ein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Weil er ein unbeschriebenes Blatt war, rechnete niemand mit seinen Fähigkeiten. Weil niemand mit seinen Fähigkeiten rechnete, konnte er der Beste sein. Der Kreislauf seines Erfolges drohte in sich zusammenzubrechen. Verdammt! Dieses Miststück hatte ihn dazu gebracht, sich gehen zu lassen, nur einen winzigen Moment lang, aber es hatte für einen Fehler gereicht! Wieder kochte der Ärger in ihm hoch und er hämmerte auf die Tastatur ein, als könne er dadurch sein Problem lösen. Dafür hätte er ihr am liebsten die Hölle heiß gemacht, aber es hatte keinen Sinn, wenn ihm die Zeit davon lief. Sie kämpft immer noch um ihr Leben, du hast die Kontrolle verloren, schimpfte er in Gedanken mit sich selbst, du hast dich gehen lassen, schäm dich. Das darf nie wieder vorkommen, ein anderes Mal könnte es schlimmere Folgen haben, als DNA-Spuren in einer zukünftigen Unfalltoten. Wahrscheinlich würde es gar nicht auffallen, doch seine pedantische Arbeitsweise hatte in der Vergangenheit oft genug den Unterschied zwischen einem „ungelösten Todesfall“ und einem „ungelösten Mordfall“ gemacht. Er brauchte eine Lösung. Etwa zwei Autostunden von hier entfernt hatte einer der Händler seines Vertrauens eine neue Filiale eröffnet. Nox kannte den Inhaber persönlich, er hatte den einen oder anderen Auftrag für ihn erledigt und genoss Privilegien, wenn er seine Waren dort bezog. Doch die Zweigstelle in der Nähe hatte er noch nie besucht. Seine Privilegien sollten zwar für alle Niederlassungen gelten, doch mokierten die Angestellten in diesem Milieu häufig, wenn man zum ersten Mal vorstellig wurde. Alternativen gab es keine, wenn er nicht riskieren wollte, von einer öffentlichen Kamera gefilmt zu werden. Was für eine Zeitverschwendung! Es war sinnlos, die Liste noch einmal zu durchforsten, nur, um zu demselben Ergebnis zu kommen. Die Klientin sollte heute ableben, aber er konnte schlecht post mortem seine Spuren verwischen, das würde sogar dem miesesten Privatdetektiv auffallen. Er beeilte sich, so schnell wie möglich das Haus zu verlassen, und hoffte, ein Taxi an der Ecke zu erwischen. Das Glück bescherte ihm einen desinteressierten, grauhaarigen Alten, der keine Fragen stellte. Nox ließ den reichen Rechtsanwalt raushängen und versprach dem Fahrer ein üppiges Trinkgeld, wenn er schneller am Ziel ankam, als Google Maps es voraus sagte. Der Taxifahrer sparte eine halbe Stunde durch Ortskenntnis ein, weil er die vorausgesagten Staus durch Schleichwege vermied. Nox Laune hob sich schon wieder ein wenig. Als er den Wagen verließ, hatte er ausgehandelt, dass das Taxi auf ihn warten würde, und für einen weiteren Trinkgeld-Zuschuss hatte der Fahrer sich bereit erklärt. Der Killer schritt in mäßigem Tempo über die Straße und verschwand in dem schäbigen Innenhof, der zu den Ladenräumlichkeiten führte. Irgendwo zündete eine verfrühte Silvesterrakete und verglühte ungesehen vor dem bleiernen Himmel. Von außen wahrte der Händler den Schein einer heruntergekommenen KFZ- Firma. Bei Nox Eintreten erwachte ein Glockenspiel über der Tür klingelnd zum Leben. Ein pickliger Jugendlicher saß hinter dem Tresen zur rechten Seite und las in einem Superheldencomic. Der Killer erfasste auf einen Blick die ausgeblichenen Auftragslisten an der Wand, Poster mit schematischen Motordarstellungen, einen vergilbten Meisterbrief in einem randlosen Rahmen, geradeaus eine Tür mit der Aufschrift „Personal“ und einem rotem Ferrari-Poster darunter. Es roch ganz leicht nach Öl und Zigaretten. Nox lehnte sich betont langsam auf den Tresen. Er durfte nicht den Eindruck erwecken, dass er es eilig haben könnte. Der Teenager ignorierte ihn, blätterte eine Seite seines Comics um und las weiter. Der Killer fühlte Ungeduld in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte befürchtet, dass er in einer fremden Filiale erst einmal beweisen musste, dass er Stammkundenstatus besaß. Er wartete, ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen. ~ Das Erwachen schlich sich träge und nur allmählich in Irinas Gedanken. Einen Moment lang wünschte sie sich, erneut einzuschlafen und nie wieder aufzuwachen, doch der Augenblick ging vorüber, und sie lag bewegungslos im Bett, gefesselt, der Knebel war nass, Speichel tropfte von ihrem Kinn auf den Hals, und jeder Atemzug bereitete ihr Schmerzen. Es gab keine Stelle an ihrem Körper, die nicht bei der leisesten Bewegung protestierte. Nox hatte sein Versprechen wahr gemacht, obwohl sie es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Die Schmerzen, die er ihr durch Folter in den letzten Tagen zugefügt hatte, fühlten sich im Gegensatz zu dem, was er zuletzt mit ihr getan hatte, unpersönlich und steril an. Sie schob den Gedanken beiseite und versuchte, sich den nassen Hals mit einer Verrenkung am Kissen abzuwischen, und stellte fest, dass ihr rechtes Handgelenk nicht ganz so eng gefesselt war wie das linke. Wieder verharrte sie regungslos, bis ihr dämmerte, dass die Schwellung von gestern zurückgegangen sein musste. Sie hob den Arm eine Winzigkeit an, um sich noch einmal davon zu überzeugen, als fürchtete sie, dies sei nur Einbildung gewesen. Der Riemen schlackerte tatsächlich eine Winzigkeit. Plötzlich keimte neue Hoffnung in ihr auf. Vorsichtig zog sie die Fessel auf Spannung, nur ganz leicht, sodass sie ihr Handgelenk im Riemen ausrichten konnte. Ihr Herz begann hart und schnell zu schlagen. Dies mochte ihr letzter, verzweifelter Versuch werden, um dem Killer einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen, sie durfte sich keinen Fehler erlauben, sie hatte nur diesen einen Versuch, bevor ihr Handgelenk mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit wieder anschwoll, doch selbst wenn sie sich den Daumen brechen musste, Irina wollte nichts unversucht lassen. Nox hatte ihr gestern nicht umsonst beigebracht, wie man Schmerzen ertrug, dachte sie bitter. Der Riemen rutschte Millimeter für Millimeter über ihre Knochen und hing dann kurz vor dem Handballen fest. Nicht aufgeben, ermahnte sich Irina, jetzt nicht aufgeben. ~ Nox Blick ruhte seit zehn Minuten unbeweglich auf dem Comic des Teenagers, der gerade die letzte Seite las. Keiner von beiden hatte durch irgendeine Geste die Anwesenheit des anderen zur Kenntnis genommen oder versucht, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Wenn man bei diesem Händler bedient werden wollte, musste man geduldig sein. Schließlich ließ der Teenager das Heft sinken, grinste den Killer an, als würde er ihn grade erst bemerken, und sagte mit übertriebener Freundlichkeit: „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, als sei Nox gerade eben erst herein gekommen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher“, antwortete der Killer freundlich lächelnd, „Ich bin zufällig geschäftlich in der Gegend. Herr Meyer, mit y, empfahl mir, seine Zweigstelle hier einmal zu besuchen.“ Bei diesen Worten sprang der Teenager wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. „Warum haben Sie das denn nicht gleich gesagt? Folgen Sie mir!“ „Vielen Dank“, antworte der Killer höflich. Er wusste, dass es nur eine Floskel war, er würde noch einmal getestet werden. „Wie der Zufall es will, ist Herr Meyer, mit y, heute sogar persönlich anwesend. Was auch immer Sie brauchen, er wird es Ihnen zu den üblichen Konditionen verkaufen“, der Teenager hielt ihm die Tür mit der Aufschrift „Personal“ auf. Dahinter begann eine Kellertreppe, die in ein Ziegelsteingewölbe führte. An den Wänden zogen sich Regalreihen mit schäbigen Kartons entlang. Dieses Lager war die exakte Kopie der Filiale, die Nox bereits kannte. Er war ungewollt überrascht. „Sehen Sie, er kommt uns schon entgegen. Ich darf Sie dann an dieser Stelle verlassen. Sie sind ab jetzt in guten Händen.“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte der Teenager auf dem Absatz herum und kehrte an seinen Tresen zurück. Nox atmete innerlich auf, denn der kleine, untersetzte Glatzkopf, der ihm entgegen kam, war tatsächlich der Händler, den Nox aus der anderen Filiale kannte. „Radek, mein liebster Rechtsverdreher!“ grüßte er, „Wie kann dich glücklich machen?“ Sie reichten sich die Hände, und Nox lächelte erneut höflich. „Ich habe keinen bestimmten Wunsch. Ich kam auf deine Empfehlung hin.“ „So ein Zufall, dass du ausgerechnet heute kommst.“ Der Glatzkopf lachte blökend und fuhr geschäftig fort: „Aber wo du grade da bist, kann ich nicht widerstehen, dir die neue Ware zu zeigen. Ist grade erst geliefert worden, noch nicht einmal ganz ausgepackt.“ Er lachte wieder blökend und trippelte voraus. Nox verzog die Lippen zu einem Grinsen. Das Spiel war immer gleich. Er ließ sich desinteressiert verschiedene Scharfschützengewehre vorführen, bekundete deutlich mehr Aufmerksamkeit, als der Händler ihm eine Reihe neu entwickelter Betäubungsmittel anpries und zeigte sich wieder desinteressiert, als er ihm neue, nicht nachzuweisende Gifte verkaufen wollte. Der Händler schwafelte in einem fort. „Wie gefällt dir der Störsender? Der ist winzig, im Vergleich zum Vorgängermodell und hat doppelt so viel Reichweite. Meine Frau hat sich schon wieder einen neuen Liebhaber zugelegt. Ich sag dir, wenn der so aufdringlich wird wie der letzte, dann hast du bald einen neuen Auftrag.“ Nox hob eine Augenbraue. Der Händler machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung. „So lange er ihr das Hirn rausvögelt, soll sie ihren Spaß haben, wenigstens schnüffelt sie dann meinen Geschäften nicht hinterher. Aber wenn der ihr auch wieder einen Heiratsantrag macht, dann ist er Geschichte.“ Der Killer ließ sich zu einem leisen Kichern herab. Der Glatzkopf wertete dies als Zustimmung: „Du sagst es, mein Bester, da wird kurzer Prozess gemacht. Wie steht‘s eigentlich mit dir und den Frauen? Hast du endlich was Festes?“ „Natürlich nicht. Eine Frau ist in meinem Gewerbe nur ein Risikofaktor.“ „Recht hast du. Recht hast du. Aber falls dir mal eine gefällt und die zimperlich ist, gibst du ihr davon eine Tablette, und sie macht alles, was du willst.“ Der Glatzkopf drückte Nox ein Röhrchen mit kleinen Tabletten in die Hand, bevor er fortfuhr, „Du denkst vielleicht, du hättest schon so was in der Art, aber die hier machen, dass das Weib sich hinterher zwar dran erinnern kann, aber alles positiv sieht. Verstehst du? Die erinnert sich danach an eine tolle Nacht mit dir und käme nie auf den Gedanken, dass was faul gewesen sein könnte. Der Tupper-Hannes, den kennst du doch, der Türsteher aus der Verbindungskneipe, der von seiner Alten immer Schnitzel in so ‘ner Tupper-Dose mitbekommt, also, der hat sich schon beschwert. Hat die Tabletten an seiner Nachbarin ausprobiert, und jetzt steht die ständig auf der Matte und will mehr. Seine größte Angst ist, dass seine Alte das rausfindet und ihm die Hölle heiß macht.“ Der Händler lachte blökend, und Nox befand es für angemessen, in dieses Lachen einzustimmen. „Das ist nichts für mich“, sagte er dann mit einem Anflug von wohl dosiertem Bedauern, „Ich habe immer Sorgen, dass ich irgendwo Spuren hinterlasse.“ Der Glatzkopf quiekte bei diesem Stichwort, als sei der Killer ihm auf den Fuß getreten. „Warum sagst du das nicht gleich? Ich habe da was ganz Neues rein bekommen, grade erst eingeräumt, kurz bevor du kamst.“ Er trippelte zu einem anderen Regal und zog eine Tablettenschachtel aus einem Karton. „Das hier zerstört zuverlässig deine besonderen DNA-Rückstände, ohne die Frau zu beschädigen“, er zwinkerte dem Killer verschwörerisch zu, „Absolut sicher und die Alte kriegt nichts mit, der Schaum zersetzt sich hinterher rückstandslos“, er schenkte dem Killer ein breites Vertreterlächeln, „Du kannst es sogar rückwirkend anwenden, wenn das Malheur schon passiert ist.“ Nox spielte den Unentschlossenen. Der Glatzkopf warf ihm einen gekränkten Blick zu: „Nun komm schon, ich überlass dir das Tablettenröhrchen und die Packung kostenlos, wenn du dich mit dem Liebhaber meiner Frau unterhältst.“ „Nur unterhalten?“, grinste Nox. „Mach ihm einfach klar, dass er nur der Liebhaber ist und sich darüber hinaus keine Hoffnungen machen soll.“ „Nun gut, weil du es bist. Ich nehme beides.“ „Schlag ein, du wirst es nicht bereuen. Die Tabletten sind der Hammer, sag ich dir. Ich wette, das wird ein Verkaufsschlager. Komm, ich bring dich noch zur Tür. Berichte mir mal von deinen Erfahrungen.“ ~ Millimeter für Millimeter rutschte der Riemen widerstrebend über Irinas Daumenmuskel. Ihr Handgelenk schmerzte schon wieder stark und die Schwellung kehrte zurück, doch das konnte ihr gleich sein, weil der Riemen ein ganzes Stück weiter gewandert war. Seit Stunden, wie es ihr vorkam, zerrte sie an der Fessel, die sich so langsam bewegte, dass sie fürchtete, jeden Moment die Geduld zu verlieren. Hatte es denn überhaupt einen Sinn? Musste der Killer nicht jeden Moment in den Raum platzen, um sie zu ihrer Hinrichtung zu führen? Aber so weit war es noch nicht. Und so weit wollte Irina es auch nicht kommen lassen. Sie musste nur unendlich geduldig sein und die Fessel weiter Millimeter für Millimeter über den Handballen rutschen lassen. Die Hand nicht bewegen, damit Muskeln und Knochen sich so platzsparend von selbst sortierten und zusammenstauchen ließen, damit der Riemen weiter wanderte. Wieder hing er fest, bis Irina den Zug auf die Fessel verstärkte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor er einen halben Millimeter weiter rutschte. Sie zog noch fester. Ihre Finger wurden taub. Wieder rutschte der Riemen eine unnennbare Winzigkeit weiter. Sie keuchte schwer durch den kalten, nassen Knebel, schwitzte vor Anstrengung. Irina konnte nicht noch mehr Kraft auf die Fessel ausüben, sie kämpfte schon so lange mit ihr. Gern hätte sie eine Pause gemacht, aber das konnte sie sich nicht leisten, ihr Leben hing davon ab, dass sie jetzt nicht aufgab. Stöhnend sammelte Irina ihre letzten Kräfte und verstärkte den Zug auf die Fessel noch einmal. Nichts rührte sich. Wimmernd versuchte sie, noch fester an dem Riemen zu zerren. Plötzlich gab es einen Ruck, und der Arm, der so auf Spannung gewesen war, wirbelte frei durch die Luft und klatschte Irina ins Gesicht. Sie unterdrückte den Schmerzenslaut, befreite sich von dem widerlichen Knebel und genoss es, endlich wieder den Mund richtig schließen zu können. Die verspannten Kiefermuskeln protestierten, als sie die Zähne zu Hilfe nahm, um sich schneller von dem zweiten Riemen befreien zu können. Die Fußfesseln folgten. Jetzt klopfte Irina das Herz bis zum Hals. Einen Moment lang stand sie vor der Tür und traute sich nicht raus. Dann entschied sie sich dafür, erst einmal frische Kleidung anzuziehen und einen kleinen Rucksack mit Habseligkeiten zu packen, als ihr auffiel, dass es den ganzen Tag schon erstaunlich ruhig gewesen war. Sonst hatte Nox in unregelmäßigen Abständen nach ihr gesehen, heute nicht. Gehörte das zu seiner Hinrichtung? Hatte er mit Absicht die Fessel ein wenig locker gelassen, damit sie beim Verlassen des Schlafzimmers umkam? Was für eine grausame Vorstellung. Sie stellte sich seitlich zur Tür an die Wand und betätigte die Klinke. Leise schwang die Tür auf und gewährte den Blick in eine verlassene, stille Wohnung. Irina schlich mit hämmerndem Herzen durch die Räume. Er war nicht da, er war tatsächlich nicht da! Aber er musste zurückkommen, seine Sporttasche und sein Laptop standen noch im Wohnzimmer. Ohne drüber nachzudenken, kippte sie die Sporttasche aus. Das erste, was ihr entgegenfiel, war ihre eigene Geldbörse, ein Stapel geöffneter Post, die ihren Namen trug, ein Bündel Bargeld, dass der Killer wohl für Notfälle mit sich herumtrug, und diverse Medikamente. Sie stopfte alles in den Rucksack. Der Laptop folgte, samt Netzteil. Vielleicht konnte sie sogar die Identität des Auftraggebers auf der Festplatte finden? Euphorie machte sich in ihr breit, doch sie verdrängte das Gefühl. Noch war sie nicht in Sicherheit, aber sie hatte eine Idee. ~ Das Taxi hatte vorbildlich auf Nox gewartet, doch seine Laune sank bereits wieder. Er fühlte, dass sein Ausflug zu viel Zeit gekostet hatte. Der Rückweg dauerte länger, Feierabendverkehr verstopfte die Straßen. Es wurde Zeit, die Klientin zu eliminieren, und er musste vorher noch seine Spuren verwischen. Wie er es hasste, von Nebensächlichkeiten aufgehalten zu werden! Er dachte daran, seine AGBs zu ändern, damit Paragraph 5 nur noch mit Todesarten zu kombinieren war, welche sämtliche Beweise von selber vernichteten. Es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sein Ruf gerade Gefahr lief, sich in Luft aufzulösen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit bogen sie in das Wohnviertel der Klientin ein. Schon von weitem war eine dunkle Rauchsäule zu sehen. „Was ist denn da wieder los?“, meinte der Taxifahrer mit der typischen Betonung eines Sensationslüstlings. „Lassen Sie mich an der Ecke der Straße raus“, knurrte der Killer zähneknirschend, zahlte mit ausdrucksloser Mine den ausgehandelten Preis und verließ ohne Gruß das Taxi. Er wusste, dass er zu spät kam, doch er wollte sich nicht noch einen Fehler erlauben und ohne Bestandsaufnahme den nächsten Schritt planen. In mäßigem Tempo schritt er auf die Feuerwehr-Absperrung zu. Äußerlich war er so ruhig, dass umstehende Passanten ihn kaum bemerkten, als er sich durch die Reihen der Schaulustigen einen Weg zum abgesperrten Bereich bahnte. Von hier konnte er erkennen, welche Wohnung brannte. Die Wut, die schon den ganzen Tag in ihm gegoren hatte, loderte nun hell auf. Der Killer ballte in der Manteltasche die Hände zu Fäusten. „Wie du willst, Irina. Jetzt ist es etwas Persönliches.“ _______________________________________________________________________________________ Hier geht es weiter zu: There ain't no justice Kapitel 7: Blizzard Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:NSFW Kategorie:Konversationen